


Light Up My Home (Is Where the Heart Is)

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ends happy, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Just a feelingsy sides thing. Basically they all love Patton.





	Light Up My Home (Is Where the Heart Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if you can

He used to light up. His eyes would glow a vivid blue with happiness; joy would radiate from his very being. But not so, the others thought, with his more, let's say, uncomfortable emotions. He would turn up the brightness when he felt down to compensate. He would dim the glow, unconsciously, as he thinks and remembers and regrets. Yet he'd always bounce back, happier than before, brighter. Their happy little sun shared his bright blue light by bringing them clarity and embracing them in his warmth and love. He never held back. Or so they thought.

He used to light up. His eyes would glow a vivid blue with happiness, joy would radiate from his very being. Likewise, the others learned, he could radiate the opposites. Once, only once, they happened upon him crying; his tears seemed to flood the room, his fear smother them, his anger burn them. The blue swirled and wavered, it grew darker and caked around them, sticky, and sickly heavy. But then the sun shone through the fog; he wiped his tears and said the magic words: "I'm ok!" He smiled through the tears. They worried, but he just glowed.

They didn't realize how much they enjoyed it, until it was gone. The world - for a few moments - wasn't the same. Gone were their confidence, self-esteem, exuberance. Gone were the cookies, fuzzy blankets, fascinating stories. Gone was the Purpose, the Reason, the Heart of life. They missed the sun, so they shared.

They were not, contrary to some ideas, simply moons, who stole the sun's light and occupied the same space. No. They were stars. Maybe not as warm or bright, but sharp and clear. They may be further, but that doesn't mean they don't have as much to give. So they gave. They began to, not only bask in his light, but to attempt to cover him with their own. Their light overlapped.

The light blue became tempered with, first, red. They mixed in the kitchen where they baked, on the stage where the played, and on the couch where they shared movies and stories.

Next came purple. It crept in as they danced in the kitchen to shared music, when they cuddled on the couch, as dreams were told, scoffed at, and remade with laughter and smiles. Finally came another blue. It tinted the pre-existing little rainbow as they began to simply sit in silence, share a space, as they ate together, as they planned and told stories.

He gave them blue - start. They gave him his own little rainbow - a home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from y'all


End file.
